Harry Potter and the Flames and Shadows
by Mynameis1212
Summary: Have you had limitless power at your finger and let it slip. Have had a real influence in the world and did nothing with it. Harry Potter has had all that and is done. letting go of all his own set limitations he is unleashing himself. He is tired of being manipulated and controlled. He is ready for action against this injustice. Are you? Redo of Harry Potter and the Book
1. Chapter 1: The Death of Sirius Black

Hey guys and girls what's going on. This is the redo of Harry Potter and the Book. As you can see it has a new title and everything. Same plot line just better and longer I hope. I'm going to have it all mapped out and then we will be off again.  
Enjoy.

Disclaimer:  
I own nothing. J.K Rowling however owns everything.

Chapter 1: The Death of Sirius Black

My heart is pumping and my magic has a mind of its own. I've never been more in tune with my body or magic. Spells I've never practiced are coming out of my mouth. Flames and shadows are flocking my body and I'm moving like the wind.

Then, everything stops like in slow motion. I see a flash of red and I turn my head to see Sirius and Bellatrix, they are both smiling, almost happy with each other. Only then do I catch on and so does everyone else.

Slowly Bellatrix's spell gets through Sirius's defenses. He stumbles back, after just throwing a mocking statement at Bellatrix. She is laughing while I know horror is plain on my face.

"Sirius Nooooo." I can hear myself screaming.

Again my magic reacts, sending out from my body shadows, they swarming outwards towards Sirius. Only I know they won't make it, they are to thin, not controlled.

Sirius keeps falling back, then he turns his head straight at me. Having first surprise then strangely a happy expression on his face I can only think that he did that to show me that everything will be alright.

Bellatrix looks at me too. Her usually deranged face is now full of sorrow only I'm not feeling sympathetic until I see it. A tear is coming out of her eye then she mouths sorry. After that she collapses.

After seeing the sorry I then turn back to Sirius. He barely has enough time to throw off his robe before disappearing into the Veil.

All is silent and sped back up. Everyone sees the shadows coming from my aura. Then a Deatheater reacts.

"How the mighty fall, right Bella," the no-name says mockingly.

Bellatrix was sitting still covering her eyes then she looks back up. Her deranged mask is in full effect she slowly turns towards the Deatheater and stands.

"Avada Kedavra," she says simply.

The Deatheater's eyes open wide at the words then they become empty before collapsing. Everyone is looking around, some at me and others at Bellatrix and the no-name, soon I start walking over to the Veil no one moves but, all grab their wands. Wondering what I will do next.

Then while I'm next to the Veil I pick up the cloak of Sirius. Then I hear it the cackling of a mad man.

Still in my shocked stupor I walk towards Bellatrix.

"Are you happy little Bella," I say mockingly.

Shaking her head no she turns to walk away. Not before I hear someone I never wanted to see or hear from anytime soon.

"Not so fast my sweet Bellatrix, we still have thing to discuss," Voldemort himself says.

All turn towards him some in shock others in total adoration. Bella's face is torn then slowly becomes the normal deranged adoration face that she usually had for Voldemort.

You shouldn't have come here Voldemort because the aurors are coming soon,"

Says a voice that everyone looks relieved to hear. Only do I have a different look. Why does everyone follow him. I'm silently debating with myself. If it is possible for him to come this soon and know aurors are coming then he knew we were here. And how Sirius died. Anger at myself for not being able to stop this myself soon becomes placed on Dumbledore in my emotional wreckage I'm feeling.

On another note I need to fix my mindscape and give myself closure for this I think.

Tuning everything back in I start to listen to the ever melodramatic super villain that could kick my ass.

"Dumbledore what a pleasure to see you. May this end once in for all," Voldemort says. Starting to point the wand at me I can only think, oh shit,"Avada Kedavra."

Again my magic allows for slow motion. Dumbledore has a thoughtful expression his wand about to move only to be moved half as slowly. That bastard is about to get me killed I think. Only then does real horror of what is about to happen sets in, I start looking all around others about to take action then think better of it. One by one the "loyal" friends I thought I had put their wands to their hips. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Dumbledore. While I see Alastor, Tonks, Luna, Neville, and Remus all trying to do something to save me.

Anger is now fury, seeing others I had previously put all my trust into, not react hurt me. Thinking on past betrayals I start letting my anger take control all those that wronged me will now pay. Daphne, Mr, Greengrass, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the Dursley's, and most of all Voldemort.

"hic proditor deus meus contestari (God here my voice and take action against the betrayer),"I scream.

My spell is going twice as fast as the A.K. royal blue meets sickly green and blows up. Soon there is smoke everywhere and I hear immediate pops not before I see the bloated form of a gaping Cornelius Fudge. Several aurors are there behind him that quickly take everything under control only then do I realize that I have Sirius's cloak in my hand. Holding it tightly to my chest I whisper signaculum (seal) putting it into a small line I had put extremely small runic patterns into. With the last of that magic I start falling, magical exhaustion is a bitch I think before everything goes black.

Opening my eyes I see I'm in Dumbledore's old office. Not forgetting about what happened at the DoM I pretend to be civil as an act.

"Why are we here Headmaster," I say groggily while hoping he couldn't tell I faked the tiredness.

"Harry my boy, they gave my job back to me. It seems the Minister saw Voldemort, and realizes he is back," he says excitedly with his twinkling eyes.

"Headmaster what happened with me tonight. I felt like I had total control over my magic I was exhilarated. I could do anything. And especially what happened at the end," I say like I still had faith in Dumbledore. Once again he fell right in for my 'confusion' I can't understand how someone so senile is in such a position of power such as him. Then I remember the manipulation he has done. He may be senile but he was manipulative, knowing exactly what to do to achieve what he wanted.

"That is what we are here to talk about my boy, the prophecy you recovered will show us the way to defeat Voldemort, and I will tell you how he was able to stay alive after being hit by the Avada Kedavra," he said cheerfully.

Well at least I'm getting answers I think. What I was most interested in was how he was able to stay alive after being hit by an A.K.

"Harry on October 31st the day of the death of your parents Voldemort was hit by his own A.K. His spell was repelled by the power of... Love," he said with all seriousness.

Holy shit what has Dumbledore been smoking, the power of fucking love was how my parents sacrificed themselves. Holy shit I can't get over it Sirius died because of the power of fucking love.

"Dumbledore does that mean I used my love for everyone at the DoM to use a spell to go against an A.K," alright Dumbledore try to get yourself going with this one.

"Harry everything you've done has been with love. The mark on your head was caused by the power of love combining with dark magic to create an anchor for Voldemort. Your magic was fed to Voldemort to make him become a wraith. Which allowed him to have magic and get a new body. To get rid of this anchor you must use the power of love to get it off. Try Harry try it," he said with conviction.

Man, he was hitting the bong hard today. Doing as he said I forced the magic I used at the DoM that was the 'love' magic he was talking about then I heard it.

"Hhhhsssssssss," the sound came from my forehead. Then I felt the magic keep flooding in then came flooding out from it. My body getting boosted magically.

"That is what I thought my boy now, each Deatheater had a dark mark. This allows for Voldemort to constantly get magic from his followers, the only way to get rid of Voldemort is in this prophecy. Here it is Harry," he then takes the memory and puts it into the pensieve.

"Here you are my boy see the truth of how to defeat Voldemort."

I put my head in to the pensive and everything started. Sybill Trelawney the craziest bitch I know comes into the screen. Don't let happen what I think is about to happen actually happen please. I see that it is an interview for her position then when I think she is about to walk out the shittiest thing happens, she starts spazzing out and looks like she may actually die, then words start coming out in a gravely voice.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

That left Neville and I. I was just the unlucky bastard to be marked. Hold on the power he knows not. Bullshit Dumbledore can't mean love. Can he. And only one of us will live.

Lifting my head up I see Dumbledore with a gleeful expression. My emotions start to change rapidly again. Everything coming out about the night all in one. How could he let this happen. And how could he believe it. Fury of those I trusted and who betrayed me. The guilt I feel lingering and how I could have stopped Sirius's death. My magic stats running again seeing his smug look is setting me off.

"Harry my boy you see, your love will vanquish all through fire and shadow. You see my boy all is right."

"Dumbledore mind telling about what happened tonight," I say in perfect clarity and perfectly calm completely different to how I actually feel.

"What do you mean my boy," he says. Although I spot a slight whisper of worry when he said it.

"You know what I mean. How simultaneously you and the rest of the most trusted people of my life didn't try one bit to save me from the A.K," I say with my voice starting to raise.

"Harry you need to understand what happened. We knew the power of love would persevere,"

"Bullshit Dumbledore you started to raise your wand then had a slight hesitation then started moving your hand even slower. The rest didn't even try," anger is now tinting my voice I feel myself losing control a couple wrong words and nothing good would happen.

"Harry," he says now without cheer,"Listen here. Your lucky you have people like us. You are nothing without us. No one wanted to be your friend growing up. Your lucky I got to Ron and Hermione early to be your friends,"

I then hear his slip up. 'I got them to be your friend'. Those were the wrong words indeed. Then he realizes what he said too. He starts sputtering trying to back track to late does he realize my magic is responding. The room feels energized and then I explode. Raw magic goes outward Fire is unleashed against the office then flooded by water that soon becomes steam all is ruined and nothing safe.

"Harry my boy we love you and love will persevere. Go to the Dursley's and think everything over."

"Gladly professor," what Dumbleodre didn't know was that in the minute steam I sent out a pulse to find things Dumbledore touched the most an sent them into my seal. I didn't have everything planned yet, but I was good with advanced glamours and should be out soon from the Dursley's part of paradise in a couple of days. Getting my plan together Dumbledore starts talking again.

"Take my hand and we shall go to the Dursley's."

AN:

Better right. Alright again no horcruxes and all polls stay the same. More detail and length to come. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Harry Potter Can Be Normal

I didn't get as much of a following back as I would have liked but it isn't a big deal. On another note the harem so far is Blaise, Daphne, and Tracey the rest will be voted by you all I really hope you keep in mind that the only Daphne ect option will need to be first place to not have any other girls.

Shoutout to spotify for the music to get me through this chapter.

Thanks for the pickup of the story everyone. You may be new or old fans but thanks anyways. This story will replace my other story (Harry Potter and the Book).

Disclaimer:  
Well let's just say I'm not a billionaire and a certain women is *cough* J.K Rowling *cough*.

Harry Potter Can Be Normal

Opening my eyes I see the mildew spots on the top of the ceiling. Home sweet home, I think bitterly. Getting up robotically I see my door is locked from the outside and a little panel to put my food into.

Standing in front of the mirror I admire my body. I'm not a vain person it's just I never get to see it except for a few times by myself.

Previously I said that I was good with glamours. Well that was sort of a lie. I'm outstanding with them. When I started glamouring at 9 I learned I was a natural. Soon I learned that could be my way of staying healthy after the Greengrass's left and the Dursley's not being suspicious of what I was doing every afternoon and gaining weight.

In the reflection I see a 6'2 swimmer with perfect skin a golden tan, whose eyes are not covered by glasses and have a bright glow. Standing tall and full of confidence.

Only yesterday I was 5'9 and sickly pale skinny kid who had round spectacles and walked around slumped.

The only people who have seen what I truly am are the Zabini's Blaise and Stella. God how I missed them. Well it won't be long before I see them again.

Going towards my clothes I pull out a black t-shirt and some shorts with an ipod I picked up last year when I was with the Zabini's. All of it is short but with the right spells I make it manageable. The Dursley's and I had come to a don't ask and get paid sort of deal, it seems they forgot about the deal because of the pressuring of not touching me by Mad Eye and Tonks. Well they will soon remember.

Before apparating out from the door I throw up a quick ward for magic suppressing and then I apparate out from the door doing so with ease and none of the sickness other people feel.

"Oh fat walrus I think you forgot our deal," I scream deciding to revert back to my 'normal' size because I'm not to ready for that big reveal yet. Doing some small wordless and wandless spell work I'm back to normal.

Hearing a lot of noise coming from downstairs I'm assuming they heard me alright.

"Now you listen here boy don't speak to me like this in my house," the walrus rages on turning purpler by the second while huffing puffing up the stairs not even blinking with me being out from the room.

"I'll let this slide," I say while getting my wand out a spinning it I between my fingers,"If you look past me periodically leaving now and then for the rest of this Summer. The payment will be the usual and I can safely assume we have an agreement," by the end I had my wand pointed directly at the walrus and it seemed he was trying hard to think up a thought smarter than physical abuse.

"Now boy you listen here," he says getting in my face.

Over the years I realized if the walrus was about to do what I want he always tried to establish 'dominance' over me to show he was in charge, by saying 'boy you listen here' or a variation. If it was something else well I would soon find myself having another scar.

"Your usual payment will not be enough," he says with greed in his eyes.

Those were the words I was wishing to here. The more he pushed the less he would get and would be begging for the small amount.

"Are you saying whale my generous offers are not good enough," I asked.

"Nope," he says with fake confidence.

"That was what I was hoping to hear whale. One last chance though will you or will you not take my very generous offer, but now it is half of your usual. Will you need another repeat of a couple of years ago," I asked.

The last comment caused Vernon's face to start losing the purple sheen and becoming pale and drawn starting to remember the worst Summer of his life.

"Now boy you better have my money by tomorrow or else," he said wit an empty threat.

With him finally breaking I push him out of the way and go down the steps to get out of the house.

Walking out of the door I check quickly for any magical residue from around the yard and finally spot it. An invisibly cloak in some bushes. Making sure to not look directly at it I start slowly walking to it right before I send a quick ligaveris (bind) to it. Walking through the bushes I get down on my knees and pull of the cloak. Sleeping there is none other than the drunk of the OoTP. Undoing the bind I let him get back to his sleep.

For the next hour I run around town and the neighborhood thinking about last night and how to deal with the items I got from Dumbledore, and imagining his shit fit when he realizes all his ways of keeping track of me are broken. Laughing to myself I get back to my careless run.

Running to town I look at everyone going though a normal day and not even realizing what was actually happening out there. About halfway though my run I stopped into a public restroom and undid the glamours and changed my clothes to fit. Getting back to running I spot a group of girls eating at some ice cream parlor.

These girls were definitely pretty and reminded me what could have been if not for a dumbass prophecy and magic in general. God what I would not do to be a real teenager worrying about losing my virginity and shagging the most girls.

Getting back to the girls I start slowing down to admire the view until one of them catches my eye while looking up, quickly I throw a charming smile and wink at her. She turns her head away then starts whispering to all of them. Soon enough they all look at me then all bust out in giggles. By then I started to speed up my run not to worried about them until,

"Hey wait," turning around I see a black haired and sapphire blue eyed girl coming out of her chair and looking at me. Now I'm not sure what to think. My only interactions with a girl girl with girly and not know-it-all tendencies was last when I was 9 (Blaise doesn't count because she is like a sister)(AN:not for long) I may be polite and suave because of Ms. Zabini and practicing on Blaise but this was out of my league. Well I'm Harry Potter damn it, and the least I can do is bag a few chicks for the sake of Sirius.

Re-assessing the situation I see she is dressed in a black tank top and short shorts. And dear god help us if she wasn't smoking hot. Obviously the brashest out of the four girls I could tell the three others had varying degrees of embarrassment and with the one that noticed me first bright red.

"Where did you think you were going without giving my dear friend here," she says pointing at the girl that first caught my attention and who also was starting to stand," Your number," she asks.

"Well um I don't exactly have a phone," I say with slight embarrassment. The fact was I didn't have any reason to get a phone now or never.

"Nonetheless you could have at least said hi for that you will now take myself and her out to dinner," she says.

Thinking why the hell not I throw her for a loop.

"Sure I'll pick you both up at exactly eight tonight right here. Be there," I say." But before I go what are your names,"

Getting over her initial shockand starting to walk closer until she is right next to me she answers,"I'm," pointing to herself,"Amber and she," she says pointing to the other girl who was now next to her. She could have been her twin except far more bodacious but innocent,"Is my sister and her name is Isabella but you can call her Izzy for short."

"I'm not exactly sure but shouldn't I get some say in this," Izzy says.

"Sorry about me being so forward, I don't get out much. You don't have to go and I'll just take Amber if you want." I say trying to make amends.

"No way in hell Izzy. We have got to go out it was your idea to hangout with those two girls over there. You and I both know we are new to town and need some friends. Obviously your pick wasn't good. Him on the other hand," she says pointing to me," Sounds and look like a lot of fun. And besides he won't do anything you don't like. Right," she says pointedly at me.

"Of course I haven't been on to many dates myself. It should be a lot of fun. See you then ladies."

With that I left a sputtering Izzy and a laughing Amber with my abrupt leave.

Getting back on track I start running back to the neighborhood to clear my head for the rest of the next half an hour.

Finally at peace after all my hectic feelings I start to look around to what part of the neighborhood I was in until I realized where exactly I was.

To my right was a gigantic desolate lot. Nothing growing around it and completely empty. Seeing it brings back some of the worst and best times in my childhood.

This was where the Greengrass's used to live. My surrogate family, I trusted them all and would do anything for them now and would have done the same back then.

Mrs. Greengrass's death was rough on all of us, but Mr. Greengrass never fully recovered. They practically raised me from when I was 5 to until the fateful day when I was 9 that she passed away. 2 years later Daphne is un-recognizable for the fun loving hyper young girl that took an anorexic child and gave him food and real shelter for the first time in his life. That is more than anyone else had ever done.

When I finally met Daphne at Hogwarts she was nothing like how she used to be. Hoping to get any reaction to her I called her out and got a bitch back. To this day it was the worst day of my life. Now I get an occasional glare whenever Astoria sends me a wave and I wink back like it is our reminiscing made me get back to Blaise and how the Greengrass's led me to meet another important part of my surrogate family.

Growing up the Greengrass's introduced me to the magical world and all it had to offer. They were the ones who set me up with Ms. Zabini and when I would take the 2 weeks to go take lessons each Summer with them.

Still going there every Summer to this day only the Greengrass's and Zabini's know what I do those 2 weeks of every Summer. The Dursley's are left with a mindless clone that does everything I can do except for talking and not being able to take a hit due to unstable magic being what is holding other magic together.

Getting out of memory lane I start thinking back to here and now and how those past decisions effect it. Before Mr. Greengrass deserted me and left me to the sharks so to say, he gave me something. Something that I now have sort of a collection for. Something that would force me to take a trip to Gringott's after my escape.

A marriage contract for one Daphne Greengrass.

AN:

Thought I could get in the escape in this chapter but that may be 2 or 3 more the way this is shaping out. Did not plan on the date but it happened and I definitely liked it. Not the longest chapter, but didn't want to cram so many different things into one chapter and found a natural place to stop.

Favorite/Follow if you can. Review for your say and advice. And of course do the poll.


	3. Chapter 3: The Lovely Ladies of OoTP

Thanks SlythrInHermione for the lengthy review. You also brought a point to me that many readers probably didn't read the story this is based off on. The Greengrass situation was the second chapter of Harry Potter and the Book and I figured many of my readers would know. I may put it into more detail but I highly recommend reading the original it is only 12k words and an easy read. It has all my base ideas and should answer some of your questions. For a warning it is definitely rougher then this.

Also to SlythrInHermione Harry stayed at the Dursley's just that the Greengrass's were his surrogate family. Make no mistake he stayed at the Dursley's he just was at the Greengrass house a lot.

My Harry gave a taste of his true self to everyone at the Tri Wizard tournament. Afterward he covered up his behavior and blamed it on stress. During the time he bonded with Fleur and Gabrielle. That is all I will tell without giving anything away.

Disclaimer:  
J.K Rowling owns everything I am in no way an owner of Harry Potter. Welcome to the poor life.

Chapter 3: The Meeting

Thinking about my marriage contracts wasn't fun and I needed to go to the goblins soon to get my shit together for the upcoming reveal of who I really am. Checking my watch I see that it is 4:30 and I had wasted about 4 hours in the run, girls, and my reminiscing of my past.

With that I start running back to the Dursley's only to stop when I felt a spike in the wards around the house.

When I first started getting lessons from the Zabini's about wizarding ways and etiquette I stubbornly told them what my 'home' life was like. They immediately went to Privet Lane and did some investigating soon realizing that I couldn't leave the Dursley's permanently without alerting Dumbledore about me not considering the Dursley's home because of the wards around the house.

So, we worked out that if I was near the Dursley's home I could get out of the wreck of my life. Soon I had many sleepovers at the Greengrass' and they took me to school and picked up. The Dursley's didn't want to ruin their image of a perfect family. During the Summers I went to the Zabini's and hung out with the Greengrass'. We decided when we got into Hogwarts we would all go to the same house. Alas, it wasn't meant to be and eventually they replaced me with a petite pure blood Tracey Davis and I was forgotten(AN: if only he knew the truth). Istill went to the Zabini's and everything was fine we all decided I wouldn't show any relation to Blaise because that would cause suspicion on Dumbledore's part.

During one of the lessons with the Zabini's I showed interest in being able to have some control over the wards and how to alert me about a new presence entering the house. Soon they gave me lessons on getting keyed into wards that weren't yours(illegally). In the end I was able to get into any ward and have it connected to me to tell me if someone was messing with it or around it that was a foreign presence (foreign magic).

So, when I got up to the house I felt a strange magical signature. The closer I got I realized their were two signatures coming from the Dursley's perimeter. The strange magic compelled me to get closer even though it was easily fought off.

Let me explain by how it felt. All magical creatures have a special feel to themselves while all wizards had another. What I was feeling were two magical anomalies in my wards. My guess were three options a werewolf, Veela, or/and metamorphmagus. Contrary to popular belief a metamorphmagus was a special type of magical species. Born with extreme development in a matter of minutes they aged to 100 and back again. Doing this they had an excruciating birth luckily don't remember. Growing up their natural form will be as beautiful as a Veela and wildly more proportioned. The main problem with the species is it seems to have a heredity type personality filled with a lack of self confidence. So, they use their power of transformation and choose their traits. The only way to overcome this type of personality deficiency is to find there Match. Like a Veela's soul bond the metamorphagus Match is the one they can truly open themselves up to.

Both Veela and Metamorphmagus bonds are created when they have an overwhelming similarity in characteristics and quirks. Mutual attraction is first identified then later it becomes deeper until the lovely woman's instincts chooses the bond(our helpless hero has no idea what is in store for him/he is pretty clueless).

Going through all that information I prepared myself for the upcoming torpedo coming my way, Knowing the signature of the woman anywhere. The other I wasn't to sure about though it seemed familiar. Finally right outside the perimeter I step in. Immediately two heads shoot up. Then when they notice who it is a blond bullet starts coming my way until,

"Oomph," all the air rushes out of my lungs as something hits my stomach and my back meets the dirt. Looking up I see on top of me is probably one of God's greatest creations. A cute rounded face with a button nose that led down to a DD breast that led even further down to a nice bubble butt. But, that wasn't this woman's best feature. No, her best feature was her head, one of the smartest people I knew and definitely the most modest. The woman on top of me is Fleur Delacour and one of the closest people to me in my life.

Knowing her since I was 10, we met at one of Ms. Zabini's most trusted woman get together, during one of the weeks I was there during the Summer after the Greengrass' left. It was also a way she used to get my mind off of the Greengrass' mess.

Fleur, Gabrielle, and I all became friends when Fleur realized I wasn't effected by the Veela pull as everyone else. At the time she was 13 and said she would marry me just because of my immunity. Every time I saw her the first thing she would say was I'm still waiting. Waiting for what I wasn't to sure and still am not.

Sitting up I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a bone crushing hug that she immediately gave right back and then some while burying her face into my shoulder.

"Hello Harry I'm still waiting," she said in a slightly muffled and accented voice.

"Hey lovely," I say which cause her to turn a light pink,"As always I'm still not sure what you are waiting for,"

"Harry you are the reason why people think boys are so clueless," she said leaning in closer to me.

"If you two are done groping one another I think we need to know what you have been up to Mr. Potter."

Turning my head away from Fleur I see someone I hadn't seen in quite a while face to face and without the Order around me. She definitely didn't know me personally as Harry Potter though.

One of the first practice glamours I made was someone called James Evans. He was first made when I was 11 and I used him to escape and do what I wanted. Using him I made all sorts of connections with upperclassmen. One of them being Nymphadora Tonks. Someone looked only at for her body and not the incredibly wonderful person she really was.

Anytime I had free time it was spent with Tonks under the guise right until the point that she wanted to date me. What is an 11 year old boy supposed to do, So, instead of doing the sensible thing instead I completely abandoned James Evans.

Of course I kept track of her afterwards, only to become incredibly disappointed in my self. Becoming another glamour I was able to find out she felt betrayed by someone she completely loved and would become the best to find the one who broke her heart.

So, staring at this mature and serious Tonks hurt me. Knowing I was the cause for her behavior.

"Mr. Potter I won't repeat myself. Stand up and tell me where you have been," quickly giving one last squeeze to Fleur I helped her up and stood up myself.

"Sorry wouldn't want you to get upset," I said hopefully calmly," I was taking a run around town later I'm even going on a date with two very lucky ladies," I said jokingly,"but, all joking aside I expect to not be interrupted and if you find the need to crash the party,"

"We should be out of your way as long as you give us an unbreakable vow," that got my upset. They need an unbreakable vow. I don't think so.

Then Tonks eyes started widening when she started to actually look at me. Fleur too when she realized that my glamour wasn't up. Shit I forgot to put back on my glamour. Well lets go with it for now.

"Sorry Tonks, but I'm not doing anything like that. There is no way I'm doing anything like that and you can go tell Dumbledore to go fuck himself," Seeing Tonks eyes literally bulge out of her head and Fleur give her laugh that sounded like tinkling charms really calmed me down.

"Potter don't test me. Now I need your oath and a reason for your appearance,"

"Let's put it this way my little Nymph," Tonks eyes stated bugging out again when I called her that. I figured James was the last person to call her Nymph,"If you don't let me go there WILL be hell to pay," I said with power being laced into my voice.

"N-n-no one calls me that except," her eyes start widening putting together where I got the names James and Evans from. She always was a smart one," Oh my God I was bonded to a first year," she says in a disbelieving voice.

AN:  
I really wanted to get to the items Harry stole from Dumbledore, but once again I put in to much extra and lost track of time. Next chapter is finishing with Tonks and Fleur and the Items Harry stole.

Better quality I hope.

Have a nice night. Do the poll, personally I rooting for the animal familiar and Fleur. I hope you like my take on what their life would be like with Harry's direct involvement in their lives.

Favorite to get it over The Book's stats. And keep on following.

DONT FORGET TO READ HARRY POTTER AND THE BOOK. For the backstory and plot of this one.


	4. Chapter 4: The Items

I apologize about the some what late update. I just needed to find the motivation to write it. On another note I have a new story out that I enjoyed writing. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. Don't forget about the poll. I've set up a lot of contact points with different girls. The OC marriage contract date will be next chapter. This chapter will be the resolution of the Tonks stuff. And we finally get to the items. This will probably sadly be a short chapter. I don't want to cram some much stuff into the story and it starts to get jumbled up. In THE BOOK lots of stuff did not go very smoothly.

Disclaimer:

I do not have enough money to be the owner of the Harry Potter franchise. So, therefore I am not the creator of it. This disclaimer also goes for the first chapter of my new story because I forgot about the disclaimer. Because you know I don't know if it works like that, but oh well.

Chapter 4: The Items

I looked around and saw Fleur's eyes grow open in shock and Tonks standing completely still with her mouth wide open in complete disbelief.

I myself was probably the same way. From an early age I was pretty clueless about anything feminine or woman related. The outrageous amount of know how of female knowledge needed to make one happy had eluded me for a long time.

So, when Tonks started showing attraction to me when I was younger I left to avoid the feelings she had for me. Growing up I was emotionally stunted. I won't lie and it didn't help when the Greengrass's left. Ms. Zabini told me I'm a naturally a nice person that seems to bring everyone to me. As usual I grew abashed from the compliment.

By the time of the summer before 4th year, Ms. Zabini decided to teach me about Sex Ed and dating in general. Teaching me with the shy Blaise and the friends she had over, (Fleur, Susan, Gabrielle,Tracey, and others) I got a crash course in dating and how to make a woman happy.

Ms. Zabini didn't want me to have sex with any of the girls, but she did teach me he anatomy of the female body. Working out and finally with new found knowledge I had a lot more confidence, but still a little naive in certain matters.

Getting back to reality, I start to get out of my stupor still seeing their mystified looks of concentration. Fleur's face was incredibly cute. Lips pouted and eyebrows scrunched in thought. Soon enough I watched the look transform into a brilliant smile and a devious look in her eyes.

Tonks other the other hand was just as cute, but more on the funny side. When I first saw her hair was bubblegum pink and she had honey colored eyes. Her chest was a larger DD than Fleur and another butt to die for. Her short stature (about 5 inches shorter than Fleur) 5'1 was unbelievably cute due to the fact of her serious attitude.

Now, after she found out about her and I being bonded she completely changed. Now she stood at 5'8 and had blood red hair. Green eyes scrunched up while her cheeks are blushed. That was just the first one soon her hair was charcoal and eyes a bright blue. Constantly her looks were changing.

I couldn't help but start laughing while Fleur and I shared a look. Like Fleur, Tonks seemed to come to a final resolution and went right back to her pink and honey look.

"Harry," she says softly," I'm upset with you, don't get me wrong, but it's just not worth it. I need some time to clear my head, maybe, after a couple of weeks we can sit down and talk. You lied it me, I thought I finally found someone to relate to back in seventh year. I don't want to be immature, and pout like a little girl. My point is that, I got close to you, you didn't objectify me as just a girl that is a sex object. You treated me like someone with feelings. I loved you for it. I'll admit that much.

"I'll see you sometime later Harry, I just need to get away," Tonks gives me another torn look then walks away. Giving Fleur the look, Fleur starts walking towards her and leaves me behind with a bewildered look on my face. Sashaying out right before they apparate she mouths 'goodbye love' to me and gives me a bright smile.

CRACK!

Then they are gone giving me time with my thoughts about the future. It leaves me thinking about yesterday night and the shit storm it caused. I can't help but smile of the thought of all the stuff I stole from Dumbledore before I left. The most memorable thing I stole was Dumbledore's diary. Inside whatever I asked for it gave info for. Turns out the old bastard thought the power of love have him control over me and he keyed the diary to me for when he planned on having Snape kill him.

In his mind, himself and I were already supposed to die. Ron and Hermione would be the champions of the war and the greater good would win.

All of that was in his diary. Right now I can't imagine the distress he is in about all the stuff that is ruined or missing. He probably thinks a powerful flame caused everything to be burned to a crisp. Poor poor bastard. The power of love can't repair the shit he lost.

I begin walking to the house and open the door to make my way to my bedroom. Locking all the doors and put up all my wards. Soon enough, it is probably the safest place in the world with the amount of magic locked in the room.

Looking down at my arm I see a large beautifully done tattoo that takes up the whole inside of my forearm.

The picture is one of the elusive species of dragons. A large, crimson eyed creature. The dragon itself is black and the horns on its head are the same color as it's eyes.

The dragons type are called Fireshadows due to the fact of their ability to become a shadow and to be able to breath fire while in that form. The dragon can be as small as a fist all the way to a 30ft monster of a wingspan. One of the most dangerous features it has is their unnaturally bright intelligence for its species. The last ability the dragon has is the ability to have a duel form that can be anything. It can range from an eagle or even a real person. The only dragon to have ever to become a human was a female dragon who ascended above her peers and went into the history books under the name of Morgan Le to their dangerous abilities there was a purge of all of them and now there are only a couple in existence and a sanctuary being made for them. Due to them being wiped out centuries ago not much is known about them.

I have the tattoo for two reasons. The beauty of the creature and because of what it is made up of. Most wizards are very un-creative and not very original. So, using that for my own advantage I made my tattoo up of multiple different rune schemes then had someone add the dragon to cover it. One of those was a storage seal that was incredibly useful when I needed stuff to be put away fast.

Getting back to reality like I had been doing a lot of lately I start the process of getting Dumbledore's items out.

Unlocking the part of my tattoo that holds all the things I stole from Dumbledore, I check over all of it. Soon enough 10 items are all laid out on my bed.

1 ring, 1 bracelet, 1 amulet, 1 sword, 3 books, 1 dagger, a pair of gloves, robes, and finally a wand. All of these were touched by Dumbledore the most and had the most innate amount of magic. A couple of these were not touched at all by Dumbledore due to 'dark' magic. In actuality it seemed to have special magical properties that I hadn't ever felt before. Not light or dark it seemed to be completely new magic. Some even felt like they belonged to me only. That no one ever should have touched them. Others seemed to want to go away, but saw me as a way out of Dumbledore's grasp. The sword, wand, ring, robe, amulet, bracelet, and dagger specifically were the ones that I knew were mine.

The last item I grabbed was Dumbledore's diary filled of knowledge all magically organized for me. Each part of the diary has different sections with heading labeling which ones it is. All the way from languages to magical artifacts. Going over the book I start looking for the description of each item trying to see if the diary will find the match for it.

I first picked up the sword. The blade was as dark as night. The color seemed to suck all of the darkness around it until it seemed to disappear from view. The hilt however was completely different. The color was a bone white. It's whole purpose seemed to be to clash with the all encircling darkness of the blade. Soon I found the description of the sword with its attributes and Dumbledore's power rating from 1-10 in different categories.

The Blade of the Necromancer or The Vampire Blade:

Power Level:

Attack:10  
Defense:5  
Special Attributes:10

Known to many as the darkest blade to have ever been made, in 1767 Count Loghty was found without any blood in his system. Soon numerous others were found the same way until soon 50 people had died. Then, one day all were found alive. No one knows what happened only that a week later when they all were found in a field they all had a strange marking on their wrist.

50 years later it happens again. This time however it is 100 people that have died. In one week they were all found alive, however this time the same mark was over their eye.

Then finally, another 50 later over 500 people were taken. With magical Britain now ready for the attack, when a week had passed, over 300 well trained wizards went to the field where the previous drop offs had taken place and waited. Soon a gigantic flash happened and their, in all their glory were 650 people all looking to be prepared for war. In the front was a tall man who carried the Vampire Blade in his hand.

An epic battle was waged until the man died. The wizards that were cut down to just a measly 20. The blade was quarantined until The day I went and took it for the greater good.

Attributes:

Battle prowess: The Vampire Blade allows for the user to have extreme strength shown by the Necromancer's outrageous stamina and durability. Allows for only decapitation for death.

Necromancer power: When cut with the sword it drains all blood that purifies the body. A week later the dead body rises and perfectly formed. The only trace of death is the black tattoo on the body.

Much is unknown about this blade. Only a user of the blade should be able to find all the secrets. I pray that never happens.

Reading through it I can tell that Dumbledore has done a lot of research and the ingenious amount of research needed to do it. For all of his delusional faults he is still a great wizard.

On I went with the next item. I decided to choose the wand. The grip of the wand is a snow white while moving on up it became a nice bluish white. The feelings coming from the wand gave a sense of safety and protection. Due to the icy colors it clashed with the feelings it gave. The whole wand was flawlessly smooth and not riddled with rune marks like you would expect an old wand to have.

Again like last time I found the description match.

Seraph:

Power Level:

Attack: ?  
Defense:?  
Special Attributes:10

The wand known only as Seraph first appeared in the early 1600's first used to destroy a mountain from an enraged wizard that claimed relation to the Pendragon line. The wizard raged an epic duel with an opponent that was thoroughly destroyed by the wizard due to the wand seemingly never running out of magic. No one is really sure of the reason why they did it, only that soon afterwards the wand was hidden away until it appeared again in the 1800's.

During the time many diseases were rapidly spreading until a hopeful magical heard of the legend of the Seraph. Finding the wand he spread its magic until his whole town was drenched in the Seraph's self-sustaining magic supply. Soon the town began to flourish to the point that it was a jungle full of life.  
Soon the healing power of the Seraph over ran the town creating a whole forest until the young wizard took all the power inside to seal into himself.

Once again, someone sealed the wand away until another desperate person found it due to the legend of the wand. This time it was a woman in the 1930's during the Great Depression. A young hopeful wishing to prove woman in the wizarding world she wanted the wand to prove the greatness of woman and to stop the wide spread epidemic of the poor.

Using Seraph as a tool for occlumency she went and used it on all of the major company heads to give to the poor. She became a woman Robin Hood until she soon became addicted to the feel of the power of the mind.

Becoming drunk on power I felt it was my duty to stop her from causing anymore harm. For the Greater Good I took the wand for my collection and locked it away.

Attributes:

Not much is known about the wand known as Seraph except for a couple things. Many others are just rumors that are highly implausible. I'll start with the actual magic.

Whoever holds the wand gives the user an astronomical amount of magic.

The wand allows free form magic. Meaning that a spell is not needed to perform magic. This gives the distinct advantage of wordless magic to sneak behind people for covert operations in the auror force.

One of the final known facts of the wand is that it hyper focuses on the users greatest magical desire. Someone wanted to cause destruction they were given power to destroy a mountain. Another wanted to heal, the healing was too overpowered. And the final proof is the wands sudden affinity of mind manipulation.

This is also the wands greatest flaw.

Now here is where the rumors start.

In the duel between the two young men, it was said by the man wielding Seraph, a blond angel came out and as if an avatar fought for the man.

This goes with the exact description of what Arthur Pendragons foci used to do, the sword Excalibur. For hundreds of years many have been searching for it. Is it a coincidence 200 years after his reign a wand pops up with the same attributes as the sword except divided amongst its usual skills?

I was beyond shocked by that last statement. The wand could be Excalibur, but condensed to only use one affinity per user.

Convinced I would break the odds and become great like Arthur if this was true I made a decision that I would fool around with Seraph at a later date to determine its origin.

Moving on again to another item, I looked at the abnormal wizarding robe. The length of the sleeves went over the my hands if I were wearing it I observed. Going up and down the robes I start to see even more differences of this cloak than others. The material seemed to be a shadow, barely recognizable as a cloak the more you looked at it. Deciding for a closer look I put my hand out to grab it.

When suddenly it popped up and started sliding across my skin. Soon, everything is still and I look at myself in the old mirror and see what happened.

On my body is the cloak, only it seemed to have gone completely over my original clothes without a trace of them. The cloak is the softest thing I've ever felt easily beating silk in terms of softness. Rubbing it it seemed to react to my touch by leaning into it. Moments later the cloak starts purring like a cat until finally I feel a weight I didn't know was their lift.

Moving my hands, the cloak moves with it, as if it was at my total beck and call. Looking again at the mirror I see that the cloak is slightly glowing. Runes I didn't even see are illuminated as if being powered for the first time. Then I finally realize the truth of that statement.

Chances are the purring was the cloaks acceptance of a new owner. It made me wonder if the other items had a form of passage of ownership.

Looking into the diary i try to find the cloaks description and the odd behavior it displayed. Coming up upon it I was shocked by just the fist sentence.

The Cloak of Darkness:

Power Level:

Attack:?  
Defense:10  
Special Attributes:10

Not much is known about the Cloak of Darkness aside from two things, one, many speculate it to be better than the rumored invisibility cloak, and, that the cloak is semi-intelligent.

In battle the cloak would become the ultimate weapon disguised as just a regular robe it would take any form that it's master wanted.

In the great wizarding battle the Cloak of Darkness was used by a mysterious dark wizard that said it was gifted to him by a stranger on the road.

After finding the cloak and it not accepting me like the previous owner stated I decide to hid it.

The mysterious background leaves it up to myself to hide it away from daylight until the day I find a way to destroy it.

Attributes:

Ability to become anything it's master wants.

Provides master cover and doesn't have the flaw of the invisibility cloak in which it can be morphed into any regular clothing.

Nothing else has come up after the previous unnamed owner hid it.

Telling by the limited writing about the cloak I figure not much is known about it. Only time would tell what the robes power truly had. It showed me that not all of the items would be as well documented as the previous items.

Again moving on, I moved to the most peculiar ring I've ever seen. The ring itself looked like a normal graduation ring only it was pure gold. The color of the gold could only be described as milky. In the center, instead of a usual birthstone, was an emerald green stone filled with odd colors. It seemed that it had its own universe inside of it. You know what I'm talking about. The pictures of weird anomalies with what look like the aurora borealis lights.

Moving on from the center I looked more at the ring itself. All around the ring was a texture of dragon scales. On the inside of the ring was inscription of an ancient language that I couldn't identify.

The ring itself gives off a slight glow. It is as if it is inviting me to put it on. As if I'm the true owner of the artifact.

Searching through the book to find the name of the beautiful ring, I finally get to it.

The Eye of Apollo

Power Level:

Attack:10  
Defense:0  
Special Attributes:10

Their isn't a more mysterious and powerful magical artifact in all of the world than the Eye of Apollo. Many have never heard of the mysterious ring except for the feats it had accomplished. Previously in my diary I talked about the wand, Seraph. It was used to heal a plague ridden village. The reason for the plague was the Eye of Apollo. At the time unnamed and mysteriously popping up since Ancient Egyptian times. The Eye of Apollo, named by the Greek wizard who was able to contain the ring for good, was used to bring disease to everything.

The ring's power caused many names to pop up all over the place from the commonly name of Draupnir which was the name of the Norse god Odin's ring. Or even the lesser known name of Andvaranaut which was once owned by Siegfried

Both names link back to a ring that has the power to make gold. Which brings up to the other power of the Eye of Apollo and the reason why the name was given.

During the time of Augustus one of his many mages fighting the wizard war came across a ring that he said "Glowed as bright as the sun," the name morphed into the Eye of Apollo when he put magic through it and light came around the ring and gave out as a blast of pure light. Soon talk was spread of a ring gifted by God himself. The man was able to amazing feats with the ring as his foci. Which inevitably led to his demise when his legend got around and a group of extremely dangerous magical artifact hunters came to destroy him and keep the ring for themselves. When the man was killed their was no trace of the ring or the group of people searching for the artifact. All that was left was a males dead body. Again another amazing artifact was lost to the ages.

As time passed more and more speculation grew until a young dark lord raised to be the next genocide hopeful. Finding the ring by coincidence he said with his dying breath,"You all think this ring is something special and light. Please, I found this with the stone glowing with complete malice and darkness."

The young man hoped to unlock the secrets of the stone that was inside the ring. Soon the dark lord learned while the ring brought upon actual light. The stone brought only death. Using the ring for death and destruction he was destroyed by Seraph and the Eye of Apollo once again disappeared.

Until the day of the death of the Potter's. When I came to the house of the Potter's on top of little Harry was the Eye of Apollo glowing a bright gold all around the ring and absorbing all light from the stone. Their was also 2 other artifacts there, but I will include those later.

For the greater good I took the ring and hid it away with the other artifact. I have never told anyone this, but ever since that day, I feel myself growing old and confused. As if each year is 10.

Attributes:

The ring is able to heal all life or destroy it.

It gives full control over any disease from the stone and allows the power of light manipulation from the ring.

The manipulation of light allows for incinerating temperatures or a cloak of healing light.

The ring seems to be able to take away years off a persons life if it does not accept you as it's true owner. I have come to learn the possession of this ring proves this to be true through my own experience.

All in all this proves wrong the theory I had of all magical artifacts work for everyone. The artifact in fact has to choose you.

I can't believe what I had just read. I knew that some of them were connected to me, but to find them on me when my parents had just died I couldn't understand.

Deciding to take my mind off of it I looked around the stuff that was left. I still had the gloves, dagger, bracelet, and the 3 books.

Looking at all 3 of the apparel I saw the similarities between both the amulet and bracelet.

Both followed the scheme of black and red.

The amulet was a coin shaped piece of obsidian. Right in the middle was a hollowed middle where a ruby red gem was placed. All around it front and back were extremely minuscule runes of different ancient languages. From just the quick look I saw Elven, Goblin, and even the extinct runes of Atlantis. Nothing in existence still had a rune scheme do to the inability to recreate them something having to do with the different magic used.

Then there was the bracelet. The bracelet was a simple extremely tight chain-mail that looked more like cloth. The bracelet itself were all connected again by a ruby red stone in the middle of it. Each piece of chain had a different rune scheme once again extremely small that linked all different runes together from different languages. Again it was all rare runes.

Both vibrated while I touched them. In that moment I put on the Eye of Apollo, the amulet and bracelet. Soon a magical flare happened and I felt relief flood through my body as if something I had been missing all my life finally appeared. Getting back to work to find my connection I start searching through the diary.

Trying to find a match to what I described, that were pairs, I stumbled across the description I had.

Orion and Hydra

Power Level:

Attack:10  
Defense:10  
Special Atributes:10  
There are many duos in life. The famous American bank robbers Bonnie and Clyde. Even in politics there is always a Churchill and Roosevelt. My point is, in life duos are always better than just one. The legend of Orion and Hydra is a small one, but none the less it is not any less important.

Known in Atlantis as the star twins, the amulet (Orion) and bracelet (Hydra) duo came from a joint effort of Elvish, Atlantean, and Goblin effort to co-exist. Unfortunately we all know how the alliance ended. However, up to this point they had made the duo as a peace treaty of sorts. Do to the importance of the peace to not be disrupted the attempt had been well documented and the abilities it was given.

Never having been in the wrong hands the star twins find their own master to serve. When they choose a master they will serve it to whatever extreme they can to protect he or she.

The powers given to each item was a gift from each race.

From the goblins they allowed for the bracelet to become strands of 100's of magical strings to control by the master. This was why they called it Hydra. They gave the amulet the power of luck. If someone were to flip the amulet the side of the gem would make it possible for anything to happen to achieve what they wanted in the first place. If it lands on the other side they will never be able to do it. The goblin race has made it so the duos master will have all the knowledge in the Goblin history and be recognized as a Goblin friend.

Similarly the two other races did the same. However, knowing that both were in danger of being destroyed they put in a fail safe. Whoever became the true master of the duo would gain all knowledge of each races. The elves implanted their knowledge in Orion. The Atlanteans gave their knowledge to Hydra.

The elves gave the power to understand all animals and a magical singing voice into Orion. The elves than gave the power of nature to Hydra allowing it to create any element for its strands.

Being the most technologically advanced in any field the Atlanteans combined magic and science to help the duo artifacts. For Orion they gave it the power of a literal black hole. If Orion was taken off the necklace and thrown it would create a black hole and destroy everything. Their was also the option of sticking it to the palm and throw black holes everywhere. The Atlanteans face Hydra the power of a shield. The strings of Hydra were able to form a thick shield that could withstand anything.

Finally, all three came together to finish up the final touches of the new weapons of destruction.

Orion and Hydra were then left in Atlantis to be sealed until they disappeared with the rest of Atlantis until the fateful day of October 31st. That day I find two dead Potters and a baby boy with three of the strongest artifacts ever created on top of him. All laying their claim to him as their rightful master.

Attributes:

Ability to speak to all life forms

Magical voice to destroy eardrums or to lure to sleep

Power over black holes

Power of luck

Hydra becomes hundreds of strands of magical chain-mail able to become flame or ice

Power over the elements

Shielding

recognized as a goblin friend

Stored all of Atlantean and Elven knowledge (spells, smithing, history, etc.)

Stored all of Goblin history no further knowledge  
-

Once again I have to sit back and rethink all that had happened in my life and how it would have been different having all this protection. Orion and Hydra would be enough by I have all these magical artifacts incredible in themselves. Coming to the conclusion I decided on giving away the gloves and The Necromancer's Sword however cool it was. With the Eye of Apollo however it seemed pointless.

Finally I looked at the rest of the stuff. Already deciding on getting rid of the gloves because of the lack of magical energy I turn my attention to the books and dagger.

The three books were all strange and gave off unnatural magic. Reading the title I decide to read the books after the date with the girls. However the titles were:

ANCIENT RUNES LOST OVER TIME  
BY: GABRIEL JOHN UTTERSON

LIGHT MAGIC  
BY: HENRY JEKYLL

DARK MAGIC  
BY: EDWARD HYDE

The subjects were titled broadly, but all had the feel of he same magic. It seemed even the handwriting was all the same.

Getting back to the artifact that was left I saw the dagger. I felt like saving my favorite for last was the best decision. Daggers were just so precise and easier to carry than some bulky sword. With my luck I would get the exact same abilities as the the Necromancer Blade.

Picking up the dagger it felt made for me. Then I began the last examination of the evening.

The dagger had a black hilt with a line going around the whole hilt reaching up to part of the blade. In the center of the hilt is a sapphire blue stone that has power lines that reach out like roots through the whole blade. The blade part of the dagger is an ice chip white with a hint of blue. All in all it gave the feeling of being fragile.

For the last time of the day I found the dagger's matching description.

Marza

Power Level:

Attack:10  
Defense:8  
Special Attributes:10

Named after Marzanna, goddess associated with death, winter and nightmares from the Slavik deity's. Marza was known as the Dagger of Poisoned Ice. The wounded were often dead in less than 10 minutes if slightly cut due to the frostbite and then inevitable poison seeping into their bloodline.

Marza was known as the best weapon in the world for a simple reason. If wanted the master of the blade could create throwing knifes from the blade if you touched the sapphire gem. Throwing Marza allowed for multiple knifes to shoot out.

Eventually the blade always came back to the owner after it hit its target.

This allows for a wide variety of ice attacks and multiple other associated skills with the ice.

Marza allowed for the owner to take control of the winter element calling upon great storms of ice and winter.

The dagger Marza was first created by a worshiper of Marzanna that assassinated in her name. The deity blessed the blade and the assassin became her avatar. The assassin grew a name for himself only known as glacies (ice). He became known for the physical prowess when needed and the way he seemed to blend in with the shadows. Soon he was killed by his own blade by the deity that gifted it to him when he thought he could kill his mistress. Casting the dagger away forever, she binded the power so one day the true master could wield it without her permission.

Attributes:

Multiple copies of the blade could be made

Total control of the power of ice/winter

Victims died quickly do to the poison secreted from the dagger at all times

Dagger causes great physical boost and allows for an ice body armor when wielded

User became silent like a shadow. Rumored to allow shadow travel.

Years later in the 1970's I stumbled upon the blade and hid it in Spode with other dangerous magical artifacts. None of the ones hidden inside should ever be used again. I hope the Greater Good can still persevere.  
-

Finally, I couldn't help but think. However amazing the blade was, it was painful going through all of those. Looking at the clock I saw I had an hour before the date. Getting up I went to take my shower and get ready for the date.

AN:

WOW. I got started and couldn't stop. I hope you guys enjoyed the massive backstory of each weapon. In one chapter I almost doubled the previous chapters combined in length. Any ideas tell me. Favorite and Follow. Review and tell me if I should keep going long or stick to the smaller ones.

Some may be like, B-b-but Harry is insanely powerful how is their going to be any conflict ever.I've given a slight hint this chapter many or none could have caught it, but it was there. So, don't worry their will be plenty of trouble for Harry. I'm just not a masochist for angst.

Also some may wonder why Dumbledore didn't use these for himself. In his head if something was once used for evil it is labeled evil forever in his head. He openly admitted in his diary of felling old and going senile die to the artifact and still he did nothing about it to keep it out of Harry's hands for the Greater Good.

Go to my profile for websites on Harry's tattoo and some of the weapons I may put up.

I DO NO TAKE CREDIT FOR ANY ARTWORK I USE. IF YOU MADE IT, YOU HAVE IMPRESSED ME BEYOND WORDS.


	5. AN

AN: I fixed Tonks being a bitch. I made her a little more personable and not so whiny I hope. So, yeah that's about it. On another note, I may go on a short leave of absence from this story, just because I like the other ones. I have more ideas for those at the moment. Don't be scared to give me ideas. 


End file.
